Embodiments of the subject invention relate to a microscale electromagnetic actuator or transducer. Embodiments of the subject invention operate by electrodynamic actuation. Electrodynamic transduction is the principle by which a conventional audio speaker operates. The transduction is governed by Lorentz forces acting on the moving charges in a wire conductor. The Lorentz equation states that a magnetic force occurs when electrical current flows perpendicular to a magnetic field. This force has a magnitude proportional to the current, I, and the magnetic field, B, and acts in a direction perpendicular to both the field and the current. In practical implementation, electrodynamic actuators often offer higher stroke, higher power density, and better response at low operating frequencies (˜1 Hz-20 kHz) compared to other actuation schemes, e.g., piezoelectric, electrostatic, magnetostrictive, and electrothermal. These performance metrics are important for switches, relays, pumps, valves, flow-control actuators, speakers, and other microscale device applications.